What if?
by iLolz aL0T XP
Summary: This is a list of iCarly what if's. What if...you read this and liked it. Read plz :
1. What if

**This is a list of iCarly's WHAT IF...**

1. What if...Sam was a nerd and Freddie was a bad boy.

2. What if...Carly was tomboy and Sam was girly.

3. What if...Freddie acted like Gibby and Gibby acted like Freddie.

4. What if...Spencer was a lawyer.

5. What if...Sam was serious all the time.

6. What if...Sam and Carly never met.

7. What if...Freddie wasn't smart.

8. What if...Sam was a vegetarian.

9. What if...Sam and Carly were boys and Freddie and Spencer were girls. (Sam, Carl, Frida and Sally)

10. What if...Spencer and Carly were hobos.

11. What if...Sam didn't mess with Freddie.

12. What if...Freddie beat up Sam.

13. What if...Carly and Spencer weren't siblings.

14. What if...Mrs Benson wasn't so overly protective over Freddie.

15. What if...Carly and Spencer's dad wasn't in the army.

16. What if...Sam didn't have a twin.

17. What if...Sam's mom and Spencer were dating.

18. What if...Mrs Benson and Spencer were dating.

19. What if...Gibby and Sam were dating.

20. What if...Carly got ran over by the taco truck.

21. What if...Sam was never born.

22. What if...Freddie was a psycho killer.

23. What if...Gibby was skinny.

24. What if...Pete begged Sam to take him back.

25. What if...Sam and Freddie never kissed.

26. What if...Spencer never made the pants with the prisoners.

27. What if...Sam and Freddie were dating.

28. What if Carly and Freddie got married.

29. What if...Gibby died.

30. What if...iCarly was not a web show, but a band.

31. What if...Freddie and Sam's mom died.

32. What if...iCarly didn't exist.

33. What if...Sam killed someone.

34. What if...Spencer had no art talent.

35. What if...T-Bo didn't work at the Groovy Smoothies.

36. What if...Sam and Freddie got married.

37. What if...Gibby was a girl.

38. What if...the iCarly gang didn't live in Seattle.

39. What if...Sam was popular and Carly was emo.

40. What if...Freddie had cancer.

41. What if...Melanie was the co-host of iCarly instead of Sam.

42. What if...Freddie was in love with Melanie.

43. What if...Freddie had a twin.

44. What if...Freddie went to rehab.

45. What if...Carly was dating Ruben.

46. What if...Griffin wasn't a bad boy.

47. What if...Freddie didn't wear anti-bacterial underware and didn't take tick baths.

48. What if...Spencer died.

49. What if...Carly was like Spencer and Spencer was like Carly.

50. What if...Freddie hated technology.

**I was bored so I made this. I might turn them into one-shots here. SO REVIEW!...And tell me what you guys think! :D**

**~Meez XP**


	2. 3 Freddie and Gibby Switch

_**I've decided to update this..or to just write one of the what ifs when I feel like it. So I'm doing this one cuz I just saw it sitting there and I got a great idea, so here it be now [: I'll update more when I get bored xD**_

**...**

**3. What if...Freddie acted like Gibby and Gibby acted like Freddie...?**

"The show starts in 2 minutes!" Carly pounced around as she stared at her wrist watch in frustration.

"Calm down Carls, I'm sure the nerd will show up in a minute." Just as Sam spoke, the elevator doors opened with a dinging noise and out came Freddie, holding a camera, his shirt all wrinkled and his hair messed up.

"What are _you _doing here?' Sam asked crossing her arms.

"Gibby couldn't do iCarly tonight because he was going out to dinner with his parents, so he sent me here." He smiled happily as he placed the camera in the tech cart.

"Do you even know anything about tech?" Carly asked approaching him with Sam closed behind.

Freddie chuckled. "No, but he showed me how to work the camera and all that chizz. Now I guess you guys stand there" He pointed to the spot Sam and Carly always stood to do the show. "And I point this at you guys...than I take off my shirt!" Freddie took off his shirt and started running around.

"What the heck? No! Stop running around the- FREDDIE!" Carly yelled in frustration as the boy kept running around the room like a maniac.

Sam sighed. She ran towards him and tackled him to the floor, landing right on him, face to face. "Stop that! We need to start the show, so stop acting like an idiot!" Sam slapped him across the face and stood up, not bothering to help him. Freddie jumped up. "Okay, gosh, rage, rawr." He grabbed the camera and pointed it at the girls.

Sam stared at him in awe. "Uh...ar-aren't you gonna put your shirt back on?" She stuttered, distracted on looking at his abs.

"Is it a rule or something?" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Not really" Carly rolled her eyes. She glared at Sam who still stared at Freddie. "Sam...Sam...SAM!" Carly shaked the blonde. She blinked a few times and looked at her. "Huh? Oh right, the show" She shaked her head and looked at the camera.

Freddie looked at Gibby's laptop and clicked some buttons. "Okay, so in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...um we're on I guess."

"You don't say the one" Carly said.

"Why?"

"I don't know ask Gibby." Sam rolled her eyes and began talking to the audience. "There were two girls that had a nerd and did a web show called iCarly!" Sam sang to the rhythm of Bingo was his Name O'.

"i-C-A-R-L-Y, and iCarly was they're name, Oh!" Carly finished as they both bowed.

"What goes on viewers?"

"Today, Gibby couldn't make it, so our technical producer..."

"Or, our nerd for the day is Fredward Benson!" Sam exclaimed pressing the cheering button on her remote.

Freddie pointed the camera at himself, "FreddEy!" He smirked.

"Anyway-" Sam turned the camera to herself.

"Random Dancing!" A voice suddenly shouted and the lights began to change color. The two girls began to dance randomly. Freddie put the camera to they're direction on the cart and danced along with them...

…

"That was a great show" Carly smiled to her friends as she handed them a bottle of water. She sat on the end of the couch next to Sam.

"Yeah, you were good Freddie." She smiled. "Gibby's kind of boring and such a nub sometimes it makes me want to punch him." Sam punched Freddie in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Freddie yelled like a girl and rubbed his shoulder.

"Weak" Sam turned her gaze to the TV.

Freddie sat back down next to her.

"Hey guys" Gibby said coming into the room. "How did the show go?" He asked with a smile.

"Pretty good." Carly smiled, jumping up from the couch.

"Yeah, we didn't miss you at all" Sam grinned throwing her bottle to the floor and drinking Freddie's.

Gibby rolled his eyes and smirked. "Why is Freddie shirtless?" He asked pointing to Freddie who was trying to get his bottle of water back, but Sam just shoved him to the ground.

"I don't know. He's so weird" Carly whispered.

"You have _no _idea. Yesterday we went to the groovy smoothies and he stepped on a table and stripped his shirt off, than he started dancing." Gibby chuckled at the thought. "I would _never _do that."

Carly chuckled. She turned to Freddie who was putting his shirt back on. "Well, I'm going home. Mom's taking me to a therapist tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Carly asked curiously.

"I don't know, something about shirt issues...later." He snatched the bottle of water from Sam and ran out, cheering in victory.

"Of course he is." Carly sighed and sat down on the couch with Sam and Gibby.


End file.
